


Hopelessly Devoted

by skittydolly



Series: Mandalorian One Shots [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydolly/pseuds/skittydolly
Summary: Din Djarin/Paz Vizla drabbles from recent Tumblr prompts, collecting them all here!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Series: Mandalorian One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652869
Comments: 41
Kudos: 350





	1. Support

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing again and these little drabbles have been helping quite a bit ♥ Please send any prompts, questions, or suggestions to @skittydolly on Tumblr!

**Originally posted 11.04.2020.**

“Would you hold still.” Din bit out behind his binocs, securing his balance with a hand atop Paz’ helmet.

“If you weren’t so damn short we wouldn’t be in this position.” Paz growled back, butting his forehead to the rock before him. Din huffed and shoved at Paz’ helm. “You’re not tall enough either, Vizla.” Another bump of his head to the rock wall currently shielding them from the impending blaster fire once they’ve inevitably been spotted.

“At least I can reach the top shelf in the Crest’s fresher.”

A harsh tug to the blocky audial of his helm, another slight stumble and another scolding from Din. “Get a fucking grip, Paz!” Din snarled and it was then that a red shot of blaster fire zipped passed his shiny silver helm. “Fuck-” the younger Mandalorian cursed, setting his binocs aside and smacking repeatedly at Paz’ shoulder.

“Rifle-”

“Ask nicely.” That was a pout in that rumbling voice and Din was not having it.

“Give me the fucking rifle, Paz!”

A grumble, more jostling and the pulse rifle was in his hands. He let more shots rip through the air, locating each sniper’s position before pulling his own trigger once, vaporizing one on spot. “Ammo,” he said and thick fingers were plucking a shell from the belt around his calf and handing it to him.

He reloaded, a few more enemy shots spewing passed him, rifle trained, body tense and he pulled the trigger. Another down. More frantic fire from their ambushers. “Ammo.” Din ordered again and his body prickled when Paz’ brushed his knee as he handed him another shell. Din had to still himself a moment longer when Paz’ hands shifted from holding around his ankles to squeezing above his knee.

The hunter took his shot after a breath, two more to go. He didn’t need to say it this time. Paz’ large palm dragged over his knee, taking another shell and handing it to him. Din’s breath shuttered and he reloaded. His visor in line with the viewfinder and a moment before he took his shot, he hummed.

“Focus, alor'ad.”

Paz’ hand squeezed his knee once more as he took the shot. Din kept his eyes forward, the last of the snipers surrendering to flight, running past the dunes as fast as they could. He reached his hand down and was met with a stroke too gentle for such large hands. Palm cupped tenderly to his own, transferring the shell, long, thick fingers taking their time slipping away.

“Hard to do so with your thighs squeezing around my head, darling.”

Din swallowed hard, not chancing a look down as he aimed, held his breath, hugged his thighs a little tighter and then fired. The silence was deafening in his ringing ears.

“You can put me down now,” he breathed after a moment. He relaxed his tense thighs but Paz only squeezed tighter, roving his hands over the cuisses on Din’s legs, tracing the edges. The younger dropped his rifle when he was suddenly being swung around, legs flailing a bit before securing tightly again around Paz’ helm, back flush to the rock wall.

A full body shudder went through him when Paz nuzzled forward, cheek plating nestled to his inner thighs, visor to his fly and hands kneading firmly around his hips. Din panted a breath, hands cuppings at Paz’ audials when a low, rolling chuckle pulsed right through him.

“Never.”


	2. Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "hm, idk what you'd do with this, but maybe din sitting on paz's back and playing with the baby while our favorite Big Boy is doing push-ups?"

**Originally posted 11.08.2020.**

“What- What number- How many was that?”

Paz asked through his heavy panting. His thick arms shook from exertion, holding himself up along with the weight of his cyare and their tiny child on his back. When he didn’t get an answer right away, he tossed a look over his shoulder.

“Din'ika?” He huffed out.

Din didn’t look away from the data pad he was reading, the tip of his stylus to the chin of his helm. “I stopped counting after eighty-six.” It was then that Paz’ arms gave out from below him, spread out to his sides and the child was quick to giggle his amusement. The little one rolling off of Din’s stomach to babble delightedly into Paz’ audial.

At least one of his crewmates appreciated his efforts..

“You’re not exactly as light as you used to be, you know.” Paz grumbled, hoping to get a rise out of his partner but Din hardly flinched, until after a moment or two. “Rude,” the younger rasped, and Paz had to laugh, setting his hands to the floor to push himself up.

Din neatly rolled off of him, lying on his back with the data pad hovering over his beskar clad face. Paz pouted beneath his visor, shifting closer and trying to get a look. “What’s more interesting than your husband?” He all but whined, shifting his shoulders when the little one climbed on top of him again.

“We’re not married, Paz.” Din chuckled and the larger man squinted accusingly. “Not yet,” he corrected and Din just hummed back in agreement. Minding the child, Paz shifted suddenly, straddling Din’s thighs, hands on either side of his silver helm, holding himself above him.

That certainly got the hunter’s attention.

The data pad was finally shifted down and away from his visor and Paz took that as a little victory. “Is this view a little better, sweetheart?” He purred, getting his boots out from under him and raising then lowering himself slowly, up and down above Din who stared at him through his mask.

“Yeah,” he said and Paz preened before Din continued. “The kid’s ears frame your helm perfectly.” Paz blinked slowly beneath his mask, an annoyed groan released and he plopped himself over Din’s body. The smaller man huffed at the weight but moved his arms out just in time before the data pad was crushed beneath his cyare. Paz could hear the baby giggle right behind his helm and this time he really did whine.

“You don’t love me.”

“You’re just attention starved, Vizla.”

“You’re not even on a first name basis with your own husband.”

Paz could practically hear Din rolling his eyes beneath his visor. But he immediately melted when leather clad fingers fit beneath the back edge of his helm, scratching tenderly at the tight shave at the back of his neck. He raised his chin to look at Din, helm rested delicately to his chest plate.

“I was researching new recipes for your birthday next cycle.” He chuckled and Paz’ heart filled with affection. “I’ve just burned some calories and you’re going to have me eat them back up with your delicious cooking?” The heavy gunner asked, not even minding in the least when the baby started chewing on his blocky audial.

Din reached out to him, soothing the baby away from taking a chunk out of his equipment and then curling his fingers beneath Paz’ chin. Paz hummed, leaning into the contact as Din stroked slowly over the growing scruff at his jawline and shifting just below his high collar. A shudder trailed down Paz’ spine.

“You’ll burn them off another way, riduur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


	3. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Pazdin huddling for warmth drabble? As swf or nsfw as you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These things I'm writing for The Mandalorian are really in no way canon compliant, just wanted to put out the disclaimer. That being said, this was during the wars/after the purge where young Din and Paz served as soldiers together in a squadron.
> 
> I've touched on their past in my fic Deprivation. Same as that fic, this one a bit more angsty, but still soft, though a bit bitter sweet. Still hope you enjoy! ♥

**Originally posted 11.14.2020.**

They were separated from their unit several hours ago.

The farther they trekked, the sun sunk lower, the temperature dropping fast and the snow crunched below their heavy boots. They hadn’t said a word to each other as they walked, seeking shelter which they found in a small chasm etched into the side of a massif.

It was a tight fit, just enough leg room to keep apart, but the break from the biting winds was more than welcome. They sat opposite each other, Din taking first watch near the mouth of their shelter. He brought his cloak around himself, legs pulled to his chest beneath and chin resting on his knees, keeping his gaze away from his captain who curled to himself on the hard rock for rest.

The storm raged on through the night, Din’s eyes growing tired behind his visor. In these conditions, he doubted any being would attempt an attack on them. He stretched his legs out and turned, finding his captain in the same position as before, a faint rattle coming from his general direction making Din tilt his head in curiosity.

He glanced outside one last time before getting to his knees and slowly crawling towards his comrade. The younger could immediately hear his shuddering breath, could see how tightly he held his limbs to himself, pieces of his thick armor rattling together as he shivered. Din pursed his lips, heaving a little sigh for bravery and reached forward to place a gloved hand to a navy pauldron.

His wrist was immediately caught, gripped painfully in one large hand but Din didn’t make so much as a peep. He simply tilted his head as his captain stirred from unconsciousness, his grip loosening, relaxing once more with a strained grunt. The larger man attempted to rise, but Din kept his hand firm to his shoulder to keep him down.

“Verdika..” he mumbled, exhaustion in his low voice. Din leaned a little closer, his hand moving slowly down his quivering arm, squeezing lightly at the man’s bicep and shifting him onto his side. “You’re cold, alor'ad.” Din whispered, hands reaching behind him to unhook his own cloak from around his shoulders. His captain didn’t answer, but his huge body tensed once more when Din pressed closer.

“You don’t have to-” he bit out quickly, but Din ignored him. He drew his cloak behind the larger man’s body, fitting himself flush against his front, and laying the remainder of the material over his own body. “Djarin-” the larger man gasped when Din tangled their legs together. “Din.” A choked groan when Din nestled one thigh between thick legs and then huge arms came to wrap around his back in surrender, closing the distance between them.

“Paz..” Din sighed and he was pulled as close as humanly possible. Their armor scraped slightly and body heat filled the spaces. Din hummed softly, nestling his helm at the crook of Paz’ neck, rubbing his hands up and down the larger man’s side to warm him. His shivers died down quickly, fingers bunched into the material at Din’s back and hard face plate digging into Din’s collar bone but he didn’t mind. A moment or two passed, silence between them aside from heavy breaths when Paz’ voice rumbled through Din’s audials.

“You never could hide your warmth.” He simply stated in a sugar sweet timbre that reminded Din of their pasts, that they weren’t always these hardened shells of men. Their hearts were there somewhere, they’d forget them in this cave in the morning, but right now, Din’s hammered in his chest as he curled impossibly closer.

“I’m tired,” he murmured, dark brown eyes closing beneath his visor, unflinching when leather clad fingers fit gently under the side of his helm. “I know,” Paz said. Fingertips stroked delicately at Din’s jaw, thumb brushing his cheek and chin. He didn’t open his eyes when Paz’ forehelm pressed to his. He knew if he looked, he’d want. He’d want and what he wanted was always sure to be taken away from him in this life of uncertainty and violence.

So he held them shut until Paz’ helm returned to his shoulder. He let loose a breath and brushed a hand at the back of his captain’s helm and simply held him. “Get some sleep, little one,” Paz hummed the order and Din relaxed against him. He begged for the moon to not fall, so he may feel a semblance of happiness, if only for the night.

But morning came quickly and with the sun, his warmth was gone.

He clasped his cloak around his shoulders, hearing the roaring of thawed jet packs just outside the cavern. Their comrades rendezvoused at their location, the storm completely subsided under the light of day and his captain stood tall at the head of their pack. He’d leave his desires with this icy planet and he was sure his alor'ad would do the same. The distance would help, it had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


	4. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: I'll keep it a bit vague, because I am a big fan of your creativity: What about Paz trying his best to get back Din's favor after he bugged him a bit too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for younger Din and Paz, before the purge. Din is maybe 19-20 here, Paz would be 22-23 or so. Enjoy! ♥

**Originally posted 11.14.2020.**

“I said I was sorry.”

A beat, no answer and Paz knew he was in trouble. “Darling?” He queried, cautious. What he got was Din turning on his heel, index finger jabbing firmly into Paz’ chest plate with each word he bit out.

“Don’t. Darling. Me. Vizla.”

Paz stumbled back, hands raised in surrender with a nervous laugh but Din followed. The larger man felt half his size under a glare he could only imagine was under that visor. Paz cleared his throat, back hitting the far end of the wall. “You’re, uh, a bit mad at me, aren’t y-”

“Paz Vizla, you slapped my ass in front of our Armorer and fathers.”

Din seethed, standing directly in front of Paz, one hand on his hip and Paz would think that were cute if the other hand wasn’t holding a dagger to his chin. Paz swallowed, hands splaying against the wall, boots scraping against the floor, involuntarily sliding down the wall to keep himself from the dagger’s tip.

“Well, my sister got a laugh out of it, ha ha.” Paz tried to breathe out another laugh but the dagger somehow got closer. Another moment of silence and Din spoke dangerously low in that rasped voice. “Your baby sister was there, too…?” He asked and Paz wished he was dead.

“N-”

“Don’t lie to me, Vizla.”

“She’s not going to tell anyone!” Paz yelped when Din grabbed at his collar. “Everyone who I would rather not know was THERE, Paz.” Din hissed, sheathing his dagger and then pushing off the wall to gesticulate around the room frantically, angry.

Paz wished he could wipe the sweat off his brow but he got up from his slouched state against the wall. He was able to reach Din without getting a stray fist to the faceplate. He cupped his hands to Din’s shoulders and kneaded firmly, the younger’s form immediately stilling and then practically melting as Paz massaged him firmly.

“Hey, I mean- It’s not like they didn’t already know?” Paz huffed a chuckle, rubbing his thumbs at the back of Din’s neck. “You’re really not making me feel any better, Paz.” Din shrugged off Paz’ hands, taking a step forward. Paz simply circled around him and raised Din’s chin with a finger.

“It was going to happen sooner or later..” he offered, his smile crooked beneath his visor. Din just shook his head and crossed his arms. “Slapping my ass isn’t going to get you any closer to my father’s blessing.” And Paz laughed at that, pulling Din by the shoulder to his chest, arms coming around him in a tight hug.

“Well, just know the way you rung my bell back there definitely got you my father’s blessing, I can tell you that,” he chuckled, swaying the both of them side to side. “Nearly knocked my helmet right off, cyarika. I know you’re eager to see this handsome mug after five years but you’ve gotta wait.”

That earned him another knock hard to his shoulder but Paz held strong until Din’s arms came around his back, leaning into the sway. “In front of your little sister, Paz she’s eight.” Din grumbled and Paz just held him tighter, another laugh rumbling his chestplate.

“She’s seen worse.”

“What.”

“Nothing, beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please send any prompts to @skittydolly on Tumblr! ♥


	5. Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt from @MissTeaVee: Din/Paz Prompt: First meeting, Love at first sight for one, the other is ambivilant. 
> 
> This turned into a very specific AU without me meaning to: Modern AU, Yoga Instructor! Din Djarin / WealthyFamily/Rich Boy! Paz Vizla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First AU I've written for these two! I've been doing yoga and it has done wonders for my mental health, I'm sure it would help our fiery boy Paz through his own issues. It helps to have a hot instructor named Din Djarin.

**Originally posted 11.15.20.**

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop staring at my ass, sir.”

Paz’ entire face flushed red, his legs turning to jello before collapsing under his weight and onto the yoga mat below him. Meanwhile, his instructor gracefully found his footing, sitting cross-legged before Paz and tilting his head, hands to his knees. “We’ve been at this for three weeks, Paz.” He said, voice rasped but curious. “This course was designed specifically for your management by your father, at least try not to waste his money.”

Paz bristled at that, but Din’s voice rang through his head. “Pull focus.” And he calmed, as this instruction was meant to accomplish. Anger management be damned, at least this training was physical. Better than being stuck in a room with a therapist. Unfortunately, his instructor was unbelievably handsome, tactful, but stoic. Paz was so used to getting what he wanted, it was unnerving that the younger man hadn’t fallen into his lap during their first meeting.

It was Paz himself that fell head over heels that day, butterflies and all.

Din on the other hand seemed indifferent, and, if anything, that’s what made Paz’ affection for him grow ten fold. He wasn’t fawned over, he was pushed to his limits and then brought back down with breathing exercises and then literally pushed face down again into downward dog.

“When I said to focus, I didn’t mean on my tits, Vizla.”

And that had Paz swooning, falling back to the mat, arms out to the side and mind reeling. “C'mon, honey, you know I don’t mean to,” Paz groaned and he could see Din shift in the large mirrors beside them, a smirk quirking Paz’ lips. That little nickname always seems to get him. The smirk was slapped right off his face at Din’s next firey quip.

“I’m sure you don’t mean to pitch tents either, I’m just sane enough to ignore them.”

Paz’ hands immediately flew to his crotch and the rough chuckle he got out of Din at that made his embarrassment completely worth it. “So you’re peeking, too, Din'ika? How unprofessional,” he snorted and he’s never felt this light with anyone else. Maker, he’s falling hard.

“Unbelievable.” Din groaned, rolling his head back and crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t deny it,” Paz purred back and he received an annoyed huff in return.

“Back to center, Vizla.”

And Paz sat himself up, looking directly into those dark brown eyes, a challenge in his own steel blue. “At least take me out to dinner first before eyeing the package,” he blurted in a chuckle and he got a foam block directly to the forehead which just made him laugh harder.

“I could say the same to you, jerk.”

“Not on the first date, sweetheart.” A wink. And finally a flush rose beautifully to warm cheeks and that sealed the deal in Paz open heart. Their session bell rang and Din rose quickly from his mat, planting his palm on Paz’ forehead and shoving him onto his back again as he passed, Paz smiling the whole while.

“Session’s over. Namaste, asshole.”

Paz just grinned, looking at Din upside down. “Hey, wait a minute, where do I meet you for dinner?” He called and Din turned on his heel, hands on his hips. “We’ll meet you here, put that big kitchen of yours to use for once.”

“We?” Paz rolled onto his side, knowing exactly who Din was referring to. “I’m bringing my kid.” He stated, matter of factly and Paz preened at that. “Wherever I go, he goes.” And with that, Din turned the corner from Paz’ personal work out area. He leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand, unable to wipe the smile off his face, heart going a mile a minute, feeling better than he has in years. It felt like he’s known this man for a lifetime.

“So I’ve heard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please send any prompts to @skittydolly on tumblr ♥♥♥


	6. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt from Tumblr: Hello. Love your fic series. If you're still doing prompts then maybe something where Paz makes Din blush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Younger Din/Paz is always fun to write ❤️

"What are you doing all alone out here?"

Din looked over his pauldron, the tension easing from his shoulders as Paz approached him quietly. "Mmmh.." he simply hummed, "You know I don't like crowds." And that was the understatement of the century. 

The mess hall was currently bustling with action, a Life Day celebration gone awry when alcohol came into the equation. Paz came to stand beside him, leaning against the balcony railing, looking over the horizon and the setting sun. "You could have pulled me aside," he whispered, one of his wide palms pressing delicately to the small of Din's back.

The younger shrugged his shoulders, but shifted closer, oh, so slightly. "You seemed to be having fun," he countered. A shiver ran up his spine when Paz' hand cupped his waist and tugged him flush to his side. He rested the crest of his helmet to Din's temple, having to lean down considerably and that made Din's heart flutter beneath his beskar. 

"Not as much fun as I have with you, mesh'la." 

That was a purr if anything and Din's body prickled again. Paz was rather attentive, taking notice of all of Din's mannerisms, how he held himself and right now, he was practically squirming in his boots, shy under simple words and gentle touches. 

Paz Vizla, of course, seized his opportunities without mercy.

"You're so cute." He chuckled and Din was immediately pushing a hand to the older Mandalorian's visor, but Paz held firm. He turned Din's body to face him, fronts now flush, his hands encompassing Din's waist to hold him steady. "Am I that charming or do you just have a painfully obvious praise kink, sweetheart?" Paz cooed, right in Din's audial and the hunter near melted to the floor.

"The latter, hmm?" Paz teased, the smirk clear in his voice.

"I could say the same thing about you, Vizla." Din growled, wriggling in Paz' grip half-heartedly before depleting his energy rather quickly and settling in his hold, his hands to Paz' upper arms. "Come on, Djarin, you can prod at my kinks better than that," Paz laughed, knocking their helmets together as he bent and twirled Din around to the music still coming from the venue below them. 

Din finally gave in, whining his frustrations and hiding his visor in Paz' chest plate, his arms wrapping around his back. He felt Paz shifting, still chuckling his amusement and Din only opened his eyes when he felt calloused fingertips brush below his helmet. He gasped quietly, looking up from his hiding place and immediately melting into the palm cupping his freshly shaved jaw. 

A thumb stroked tenderly over his cheek, lingering, and Din felt the vibrations of Paz' rolling timbre through the contact.

"You're blushing, Din'ika." Paz simply hummed, still continuing to sway the both of them along to the music. Din felt his flush deepen at that, but for once he didn't let his embarrassment take over. He just nuzzled into Paz' glove free palm, holding him a little tighter, dancing just a little closer, basking in the moment.

"When I'm with you, I always am." He admitted, raising his helm and sighing contently when Paz pressed their crests together. "Good," the older man said, "I'd like to keep it that way.. Always, if you'll have me." Din smiled brightly behind his visor, eyes closed, happy as he raised his arms around Paz' shoulders, nodding slowly.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️ Please submit prompts or suggestions to @skittydolly on tumblr 🎀


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Tumblr prompt: Hey! I just wanted to say that I’ve read all of your works on AO3 but I’ve just found your tumblr lol. You are such an amazing writer! If you don’t mind another ask, do you think you could do soft smut? Idk if you do that. Sorry for the inconvenience if not 😬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asking me to write smut is the farthest thing from an inconvenience, especially if it's soft, so here you go ❤️

"Slow..."

His voice was sleepy, naturally rasped and a low purr to Paz' ears. He chuckled softly, both arms coiling around Din's middle, holding him close to his chest, heavy cock nestled between warm thighs. "Yeah.." he rumbled, nuzzling his visor to Din's shoulder. "Yeah, baby, nice and slow..."

Din was pliant against him, upper body still clothed, but his legs were bare. Paz had left him napping, coming back to this temptation he couldn't possibly resist. He sighed as he pressed into the arch of Din's back, rolling his hips slowly, fucking into the slick tightness of those lovely thighs. "Feels good," he groaned, wanting dearly to kiss up the back of his lover's neck. "Feels so good, sweetheart, all for me.."

"Yours.." He heard Din mumble and Paz smiled affectionately. "You're mine, cyare," he growled and Din's gasp wavered, body begining to writhe when Paz' hands roamed. Still slow, still gentle but leaving scorching trails over flushed skin. "So soft, so warm, little one," he sighed, reaching low, cupping Din's belly and going lower, taking his time, making him squirm. 

"Love you," Paz whispered and he couldn't resist the temptation. He inhaled deeply as he removed his helmet, immediately nestling his nose into Din's nape and chuckling at his strangled little gasp. Orange tipped fingers scrambled for his helmet and he could hear Din pushing his forehelm to it, holding it in his arms like something dear. 

"Close your eyes, Din. Be good, baby, I trust you.." Paz hummed, watching Din nod and curl tighter around his helm. Paz shifted them until Din was on his front, carefully mounting him, holding his hips up in a steely grip. "Mesh'la.." he groaned, splaying over Din's back, cock pushed between tight thighs. His kisses sounded, ringing against the beskar of Din's cheek and the younger man whimpered as they trailed down his neck.

"I still wonder," he started slowly, his hips beginning to roll, huge hands grasping at supple muscle. "What I did right.. What I did to earn your attention... How lucky I was.. how lucky I am to have you.." Din hummed under him, nuzzling his helm to the cheek plating of Paz', wrapped up right in his arms, keeping his gaze away as ordered. 

"You love me." Paz smiled, no tease in his voice, no question, pure and sincere, and Din answered. "Yes." Paz sighed, burying his face in Din's neck, taking the edge of his high neck between his teeth to tug it down. Din's breath wavered as he kissed his skin, down the cords, straight to his pulse point where he bit firmly and Din's spine arched beautifully below him. 

"Cyarika.." Paz moaned, raising Din's hips and pushing a fist below him, curling deft fingers around his cock and pumping slowly. "Such a good boy.." he cooed, slurred against his neck, absolutely love drunk as he fucked forward between plush thighs. He could see Din hug his blue helmet tighter, whining softly to it, bucking his hips into Paz' hand.

"What are you thinking of, little one?" He panted, another bite making Din jolt, writhe and then relax. "You. Always you-" he whimpered. Paz smiled. "Need you, baby," he purred, slowing his thrusts, sliding his hips back. "Do you need me?" Din immediately pushed back into his retreat. "Yes- Paz.. Love, please-" 

Paz shuddered hard, arching forward again, mounting, possessive, protecting, all around Din. "I'm going to marry you," he breathed, nestling his nose under the hard beskar at Din's jaw. He kissed at his scruff, beaming at Din's broken little huff of a laugh. "My riduur.. Fuck- My beautiful boy, just a glimpse.. Just a moment.. To see your smile again, your eyes.. To fall in love with you all over again.." 

"Paz.." Din sobbed, one of his hands moving over his shoulder to cup Paz' unshaven jaw. "Kiss me, please, please.." he begged, his voice so soft, Paz could never resist. He shivered, about to get up, to retrieve the blindfolds they've made great use of, but Din caught his wrist. "Don't need them," he panted, nuzzling his faceplate further into Paz' helm which he still clutched tightly.

"I trust you."

The message was clear and Paz felt his heart would leap out of his chest. He rested his forehead to the back of Din's silver helm, relishing in the coolness on his skin as he closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and nodded on an exhale. 

Blind, he could hear the brush of Din's hair against the rim of his helm as it was removed. He nestled his nose into those unruly locks, kissing gently, breathing him in. His smile met with another when Din shifted. Paz raised himself, letting the younger man turn onto his back below him before closing the space between them. 

Their lips melded together, slow, languid movements, Din's gloved hands cupping both sides of Paz' face to hold him closer. Their earlier urgency left them. They savored every moment, they kissed til their jaws ached, until Paz' leaned further down and kissed what he could at Din's neck. He traveled down and down, raising the crop of Din's shirt, sucking marks into his skin before sealing his lips tight around the younger's cock.

Din's fingers were heavenly, scratching at his scalp, trying to find purchase in short locks. Paz hummed in appreciation, making Din arch to meet his mouth and Paz just pushed deeper. His brow creased, holding Din's hips as he bobbed his head slowly, sucking at every lift, purring his enjoyment at knowing without sight that Din was writhing above him.

He pulled off of him with a pop, licking his lips and nuzzling his nose to Din's soft tummy. "You want to cum, sweetheart?" He panted, his hand coming down to curl around the younger man's pulsing cock, his own throbbing harsh against the sheets.

"Together-" he heard choked, the hands in his hair pulling lightly. "Kiss me, just kiss me.." He sounded desperate and Paz' body shuddered in pleasure at the fact. He crawled back up, feeling Din's hands against his face, thumbs caressing his jaw to help guide him until their lips sealed perfectly. 

Paz groaned roughly. Tongues tangled, teeth clicking slightly together when he felt Din's fist closing around him. "Such a good boy, Din'ika," Paz gasped, curling over Din's body, kissing him firmly once before hiding his face in his neck, feeling Din tuck his chin over one broad shoulder. "Everything I've ever wanted." His hand came down, rutting their cocks flush together, the slick sound driving him mad. "All I've ever needed." His huge hand enclosed around them both, Din's thighs moving high up his sides, trembling as Paz fucked his hips forward into their hold.

Din's breath quickened against his shoulder, strangled, rasped little sounds prompting Paz to hold him closer, almost entirely in his lap. "Want you in me.." Din sighed, lightheaded, close. Paz' entire body flushed at that, pumping faster, thrusting harder. "Y-Yeah, baby.. Deep, so fucking deep, baby boy, fill you up just like you want.." A broken sound came from Din, one hand clenching tight at Paz' back, the other shaking against their cocks.

"Riduur-" he called weakly, his hips beginning to buck erratically. "Soon, Din'ika-" Paz hummed, moving up to kiss Din into the pillows once again and then biting down his neck. "F-Fuck- Maker, I'll give you everything, baby, we're almost there, I know it..." He cooed, wistful, lost in the pleasure, body tensing when Din's hand curled in his hair again and tugged, teeth sinking in to the meat of his shoulder.

"Baby- Fuck, Din-" he snarled, picking up his pace impossibly. "Breed me- Cum in me, fuck me- F-Fuck me, Paz- Paz, please-" the hunter babbled against his shoulder, his cock jumping in their hold before his hips shot off the bed, locked into the steady grip around him as he came hard, cum painting their fists, his tummy, his chest. Paz wanted desperately to see, but he only had the mind to bite, sharp teeth locked on Din's shoulder as his cock throbbed once, twice before spilling load after load, coating Din's front, marking him, claiming him, his, his, his.

They both seemed to have lost consciousness for a few minutes. Paz opened his eyes to shaky, but gentle fingers combing through his hair. He purred his contentment, his cheek to the cool beskar still at Din's chest, Din's chin to his head. "I'm awake now, is that what you wanted.." Din's voice was still unbelievably soft through the modulator of his helm, still sleepy, and Paz simply chuckled.

"You didn't take a peek at me, did you?" He joked playfully, stretching out, pawing for his own helmet which Din shifted closer to him. "I don't need to look to know you're still handsome," Din replied as Paz shoved his blue helmet back on and raised himself lazily over him. The heavy gunner looked over Din's body, cupping his hands to his trim waist and massaging deeply enough that Din melted back down into the pillows. 

"Didn't need to look to know we made this mess, either," he laughed, looking up to Din's visor, just knowing there was amusement under there. "We need a shower.." Din sighed, but made no move to get up any time soon. So Paz leaned over him, nuzzling their forehelms and adoring the way Din nuzzled right back. He cuddled him close, fitting Din's body to his own as he laid beside him. "Five more minutes.." he sighed, closing his eyes, so unbelievably in love when Din curled into him and tossed a leg over his hip for good measure.

"Make it ten..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please send prompts, suggestions or questions to @skittydolly on tumblr 🎀


	8. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Um, yeah it's me again. ): if you are still doing prompts how about some stouch-starved Din.? Boy is always out there and earning money for the tribe. It doesn't really seem that he rest (before he gets the baby) and always works as hard as he can for his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of Din's perspective ❤️

Their gloved hands brush and Din takes notice.

He feigns indifference, but his body shudders. He reunited with him months ago, he shouldn't still feel this way. But he does, and he notices. He notices, he remembers how big those hands are. When they enclose around the entirety of his wrist, yanking him back from a beam of blaster fire. When his nape is squeezed, soft words of rest coming from a rumbling timbre, too temptuous for him to ignore. 

When he's stepped out of line, when those hands make his upper arms bruise as he's pushed against a wall. When sense is knocked into him and those same hands soothe the ache they themselves created. When his huge body curls tight around him, shielding him, protecting him from the world, whispering his devotion, his love, his need. How physical Paz is, and how alone Din realized they both were.

He can't imagine how Paz made it, locked underground for years in that covert. Din doesn't know how he survived without him. He'd feel Paz' eyes on him, when he'd come to deliver his reward, count the cost and then flee from his scrutiny. Early years, Paz would approach him, confront him, attempt to pick up the pieces the purge left behind. Din would not allow him and with every failed attempt, Paz took the hint. 

Din's heaviest regret was losing him.

So much so, that that night on Navarro felt too much like a dream. Paz wouldn't come for him, Din thought, but then he did. In all his glory, alor'ad, infantryman, Mandalorian, and proud. Din didn't think he'd ever see him again after that, but unknowingly, he was hunted. He was tracked, found and saved once again by this blue armored knight he was in love with so many years ago. 

And he's fallen all over again.

When their forehelms touched for the first time in a decade. When his body was pinned in spar, when he was breathless and the warmth between them was too much, so overwhelming. And even now when Paz' did nothing but caress his knuckles or rest his chin to his shoulder, Din realized just how starved he was. He was lost without Paz' presence and it took getting him back to notice. 

His knee is caressed, his spine is stroked, his body trembling and reluctant, but oh so willing. So willing, so needy for the touch of his soldier, his lover, his lifemate, his cyare, and soon his riduur. Starved once and now so full, complete under callous palms and gentle words and blind kisses. He won't lose this, he refuses to give this up, not again, never again.


	9. Predictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt, I just really wanted to write Boba .////.

"Little one." He says and Paz fumes.

He grits his teeth and crossed his arms, turning his head and attempting to block out Fett's voice. He focuses on Din's instead, but the flame of jealousy that's been licking at him spontaneously combusts at how interested the hunter's voice sounds in response. 

"Verdika." Paz hears and he swivels his seat around and away with an audible huff. Din's vambrace clicks behind him and the youngest Mandalorian hums that soft, content little sound. "Calibrations updated. It's been a while, thank you," he says and Paz practically slumps grouchily in his seat. 

"My pleasure, Din'ika." 

Paz is ready to shoot off the seat at that one but the next has him throwing his seat back around. "Upkeep your hardware, cyarika, always and you'll never lose." 

He meets Din's visor, but all he can really notice is Fett's gloved hand over Din's and how close their helmets are. Paz' hands grip the armrest, about to get up, but the eldest speaks up, his voice rolling, gravelly and low, right against Din's audial. "Credits already deposited, sweetheart," he purrs, "Really thought the hunk would last longer than this." 

"He's possessive," Din hums back, visor never leaving Paz' and the big guy near staggers back at the rare smirk in Din's voice as he continues. "Predictable, but sweet." 

Fett chuckles, thumping his forehelm to Din's audial and raises himself from his place beside him, tapping his knuckles under Din's chin. "Quite the handful, baby boy," he chides, and Paz prickles in mixed emotions of rage, embarrassment, and curiosity when Boba comes to stand before him and gives him a glance up and down. Paz postures, predictably and the older man shakes his green helm, almost affectionately and hums a laugh once more as he makes his way towards the door to the ship's cabin.

He rustles in a pocket and flicks a credit in Din's direction and Paz feels his pride physically leave his body. "Comm me if you need assistance wrangling him in, little one," Fett tosses over his shoulder and Paz jumps when he feels fingers twine gently between his own, Din nestling against his side, precisely where he knew belonged. 

"That won't be necessary." He replies and Paz barely hears the door hiss shut, doesn't hear Boba's laugh because Din is looking right at him. The infantryman gulps, unable to take his eyes off that silver clad face. "Did you-" he chokes, clearing his throat and then attempting to continue. "Did you bet Fett that I'd get jealous?" 

Din tilts his head one way.

"In a timeframe of five minutes, hmm?" Paz finally breathes a laugh when Din raises his chin. "I gave you six," Din whispers and Paz smiles brightly under his visor, wrapping both arms around his hunter, raising him up and nuzzling the crests of their helms together.

"And, if I may, how many minutes did he bet?" Paz queries in another whisper.

"Ten." Din answers.

"And how long did it actually take?" 

Paz could hear another smirk in that lovely rasp, his own smile unrestrained when Din answers.

"Two."


	10. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A foundling is gifted his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to establish an idea I had for Din and Paz' first encounter 🥺 They've got a 3 year age difference, Din looks to be about 6 or 7 when he first became a foundling, Paz would be maybe 9 or 10 at this time.

"I will be back for you, adika. Be patient." His voice was rough, but Din felt the warmth, still felt it in his chest from when he was cradled against the strange blue armor. He was gently sat in what the young boy could assume was a medical wing, but he did not know this place. He did not know the enscriptions on the wall, or the language which his savior spoke to the other armored being across the hall. 

Several others passed by and they looked just like him. Even through their cold black visors, he could sense pity and it made him curl up in his burgundy tunic, pull his hood a little tauter, and bring his legs up to his chest. He winced, sniffling when the material brushed the scrapes on his knees and shins, trying to keep the little tears from escaping his dark brown eyes, but they fell anyway and he wiped furiously at them. 

"Buir says never to hold back tears."

The voice startled him and he jolted, raising his head to find a smaller version of his rescuers. But he only had armor across his chest and shoulders. The blue of his helmet was different, less stark and cold. And the gold on his shoulders seemed too bright in the dimness of the hallway. Din scooted away slightly when the other boy moved closer, but relief flooded through when gloved hands removed his helmet. 

Another human face was a slight comfort, he'd begun feeling like he was surrounded again by droids. But the older boy seemed to be waiting expectantly, dark blue eyes on him and Din squirmed until he found his dry voice. "Wh-What?" He piped up, wringing his small hands nervously, feeling the slight scrapes there, too and his brow furrowed in discomfort. The other seemed to notice, but he continued, his voice much too formal for someone who seemed only a little older. 

"If you hold back your tears," he started, reaching into one of the many pockets of his belt. "You'll never be free of the pain." Out he pulled a small white rag, handing it out to Din. "That is what buir stated." The young boy looked at the rag and then up into the other's eyes.

"Buir?" He asked, cautiously, the word foreign in his mouth as he took the rag, material rough, but once again, somehow warm. The bigger boy nodded his head, a slight smile quirking his lips and he stood a little taller, proud. "Father." And Din's eyes welled up with tears again, his heart aching in his chest at the word, but he took the boy's advice and let them fall. 

He heard voices again as he hid in his hood, wiping his little nose with the rag and then he raised his head when boots came into his vision. 

"Inform Alor of one last foundling, Paz Vizla." His rescuer ordered softly and Din watched as the other boy nodded firmly and brought his helmet over his his head. "Understood, beroya," he saluted and with one last look at Din, he was off. 

Din watched him go, clutching the rag tight in his hold until the older man gently took it from him, raising Din's chin and patting under his eyes tenderly. "An honorable lesson from one so young," he said, "You will learn much from your comrades." 

Din seemed unsure of what to say, his lips wobbly and he was thankful as he was pulled into his savior's arms again. He nestled his face into the man's neck, holding tightly, afraid to let go, but he felt secure, he felt warm and wanted, he felt safe.

"Tell me your name." 

"Din.." he answered. He was safe.

"Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Din'ika. We are a clan of two. I know your name as my child, and I, your buir."

Din lit up at that, raising himself, his hands to the man's armored shoulders, looking into his visor and speaking softly. "Father." He stated, unquestioningly. The man's smile was clear in his voice, with promise that Din would see said smile soon. 

"You are a quick learner, adika. You are Mandalorian and will embody the title. I can see it in your eyes." Din was safe, he was safe, cradled once more in those arms. "Others will know it in your hunt, in your armor, in your name." 

"My name.." the boy mumbled, exhausted as he was raised up.

"Yes," his buir hummed, firm and absolute.

"Din Djarin. Son of Mandalore. Son of Rai Djarin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked papa's name 💕💕💕 Din's name has connotations to "creed/religion" in Arabic, so I kept the origin and went for Rai, "guardian" in Arabic as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, questions and comments are always appreciated! ♥ Find me on Tumblr @skittydolly for more Din/Paz content!


End file.
